Teruntuk
by seerstella
Summary: Surat-surat puitis untuk enam anak lelaki, dengan masalah mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ditulis untuk Challenge #MariBerpuisi. Warnings inside.
1. Prolog: Naoto

Title: Teruntuk

Author: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the parents' names (save for Youko Hayama).

Rating: R for safety

Pairing: Giichi 'Gii' Saki/Takumi Hayama, Arata Misu/Kanemitsu Shingyouji

Warnings: Slash, implied non-con and abuse

Summary: Surat-surat puitis untuk enam anak lelaki, dengan masalah mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Genre: AU.

A/N: Ditulis untuk Challenge #MariBerpuisi. Sekalian mengeksplor _headcanon_ yang sudah bercokol lama dalam kepala. Sedikit banyak juga terinspirasi dari _Cruoris_ oleh kimopedal di AO3 dan pelajaran puisi kontemporer waktu SMA dulu. Beberapa pola yang kurang lebih sama juga kupakai di serial Vampire AU!DaiMao fic punyaku, _Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story_ di AO3 (meskipun belum dipost sekarang :"D).

Nama-nama orang tua yang ditulis di sini, kecuali Youko Hayama, adalah karangan saya semata.

Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

 **Teruntuk**

 **Seer M. Anno**

* * *

 _Prolog: Naoto_

* * *

 **Na-o-to Ha-ya-ma (diperankan Hiroki Kouno dalam film pertama seri _Takumi-kun_ ): **

**Laki-laki. Sembilan belas tahun. Putra sulung keluarga Hayama. Sakit-sakitan. Anak kesayangan orangtua, terutama ibunya.**

* * *

Teruntuk Naoto Hayama,

Emas untuk nyawa yang baru sehari

Senyum untuk mata indah dan wajah pucat

Air mata untuk demam tinggi

Kengerian untuk garis lurus

Dapat tawa dan cengiran riang gembira

Tampak menggengam tangan yang lebih kecil

Bahagia

Lega

Tenang

Pelukan untuk anak lelaki baik

Cinta satu-satunya

 _Tapi yang satunya?_

Ah… bukan apa-apa

Emas untuk anakku

Satu-satunya

Selalu.

-Youko Hayama-

* * *

Teruntuk Naoto Hayama,

Kerikil mengiris kakiku

Air hujan memandikan aku

Darah hangat mengisi duniaku

Sepasang mata menetap di sanubariku

Tak mau pergi

Bahkan ketika tangan merenggutku kembali ke neraka

Aku bahagia

Iblis mencakarkan senyum di wajahku

Selimut membuatku gemetar

Tangan-tangan membelah tubuhku

Aku bahagia

Iblis adalah iblis adalah iblis

Di manapun

Biolaku bernyanyi

Sendu nadanya

Minor—

Hujan seolah ikut menemaninya

Iblis melempar senyumku

Tangannya membelai wajahku

Ganas ia mengoyak jiwaku

Hidup-hidup membakar diriku

.

.

Iblis adalah iblis adalah iblis

Di manapun

…di **tanganmu**

Perempuan itu—pendukung iblis

Saksi kita

Menjatuhkan pilihannya

 **AKU BERSALAH**

Aku tertawa

Aku takut

 **AKU BERSALAH**

Aku tidak takut

Aku berdarah

 **AKU BERSALAH**

Aku tersenyum

Aku kesakitan

 **AKU BERSALAH**

Aku lari

Aku bercinta

 **AKU BERSALAH**

Aku bercumbu

Aku membeku

 **AKU BERSALAH**

Iblis adalah iblis adalah iblis

 **Di manapun**

...tapi toh Iblis tahu aku bahagia.

.

.

-Takumi Hayama-

(A/N: _Iblis adalah iblis adalah iblis; di manapun_ adalah milik Moon Waltz.)

* * *

Teruntuk Naoto Hayama,

P erkenalkan, aku Giichi Saki

E Minor, sebuah kunci lagu sendu yang mencuri hatiku dan tak kembali

M encintai seorang Hayama adalah takdirku

E ntah bagaimana kehidupan mempertemukan lagi

R esah dan ketakutan dan benci dan sedih sudah kulihat

K erasnya hati hasil dari tahun-tahun penuh derita

O h, betapa lembutnya Hayama—betapa menyedihkan—betapa _m-e-n-y-a-k-i-t-k-a-n  
_

S elamanya aku akan menjadi air, sehingga tak ada lagi tangan yang membakar

A ku akan meminang, dengan cinta dan kasih sayang

-Giichi Saki-


	2. Bab Pertama: Kanemitsu dan Arata

_Bab Pertama: Kanemitsu dan Arata_

* * *

 **Ka-ne-mit-su Shing-you-ji (diperankan Taiki Naito dalam film keempat dan kelima seri _Takumi-kun_ ):**

 **Laki-laki. Tujuh belas tahun. Kelas dua SMA Shidou. Anak tunggal. Orangtuanya bercerai. Sempat tinggal dengan neneknya. Menjalani hubungan-tanpa-status dengan Arata Misu meski saling menyukai. Ikut klub kendo (seragamnya biru tua, kontras dengan _blazer_ biru muda Shidou). Dekat dengan Takumi Hayama.**

* * *

Teruntuk Kanemitsu Shingyouji,

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa bintang bersembunyi

Supaya jarimu tak terus mencari

Sehingga kamu bisa kembali ke bawah selimut

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa hujan banyak mengunjungimu

Supaya tak lagi sedih melandamu

Sehingga perempuan tua itu datang menghangatkanmu

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa kami pergi jauh

Supaya kemarahanmu terasa pada kami

Sehingga lingkaran setan akan terpecah

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa kelam di kolong ranjang

Supaya suara kami tenggelam di kasur

Sehingga amarah kami bukan milik telingamu

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa langit biru cerah, itu

Supaya seragammu mengkilap seperti baru

Sehingga tidak ada lagi nada tinggi dalam hidupmu

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa perempuan tua itu membuka pintu rumahnya

Supaya koper-koper tak tampak keluar dari lemari

Sehingga lenyapnya mobil ayah tidak diterima pandanganmu

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa kamu adalah surat

Supaya kamu tak merenangi penyesalan

Sehingga benci tak menenggelamkanmu

Ingatkan dirimu

Pada masa kedua pasang mata kalian bertumbukan

Supaya tergambar semua cinta yang pantas untukmu

Sehingga dirimu akan selalu tenang dalam dekapan

.

.

-Tetsuya dan Akeno Shingyouji-

(A/N: _langit biru cerah, itu_ adalah referensi untuk judul film terakhir serial ini: _Ano, Hareta Aozora_ yang kurang-lebihnya diterjemahkan menjadi _Itu, Langit Biru yang Cerah_.)

* * *

Teruntuk Kanemitsu Shingyouji,

Ranjang yang kau tiduri

Bukan milikmu

Buku bergambar yang kau ambil

Bukan punyamu

Teriakan orangtuamu

Satu sama skornya

Membeo dalam benakmu

Bukan milikmu

Air matamu jatuh tercecer

Meluber dan melebar dan menyebar

Menjadi samudra penyantap penghadang

Menolak terima

Cintamu

Syukurmu

Kisah-kisahmu

Merekalah hartamu

Tutup kedua orangtuamu

Hati mereka untukmu

Biarkan hanya itu dalam kepalamu

Bukan benci yang dibagikan antara mereka

Pemilik ranjang sampingku menolakmu

Mengabaikanmu

Menganggapmu tembus pandang

Tapi baja pun kalah melawan tekadmu

Cepatnya cahaya pun kalah melawan kakimu

Es pun kalah melawan perasaanmu

Amarah pun kalah melawan hatimu

Biru milikmu ada dua

Satu gelap, kuat, berkuasa, defensif

Satu terang, rapuh, setia, posesif

Yang mana yang 'kan kau kenakan untuknya?

.

.

-Takumi Hayama-

(A/N: _Air matamu jatuh tercecer; meluber dan melebar dan menyebar; menjadi lautan biru penyantap penghadang; menolak terima_ adalah milik rasyalleva, dengan perubahan.)

* * *

Teruntuk Kanemitsu Shingyouji,

SETIALAH PADAKU

SETIALAH PADAKU

SETIALAH PADAKU

SETIALAH PADAKU

diam…

SETIALAH PADAKU

SETIALAH PADAKU

Setialah Padaku

Setialah Padaku

diam

Setialah Padaku

Setialah Padaku

Setialah padaku

Setialah padaku

Diam

Setialah padaku

Setialah padaku

setialah padaku

setialah padaku

DIAM

setialah padaku

setialah padaku

…setialah padaku

…setialah padaku

…setialah padaku

…setialah padaku

…setialah pa—

DIAM!

.

.

-Arata Misu-

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A-ra-ta Mi-su (diperankan Ryouma Baba dari film ketiga hingga kelima seri _Takumi-kun_ ):**

 **Laki-laki. Delapan belas tahun. Kelas tiga SMA Shidou. Ketua OSIS. Anak tunggal. Menjalani hubungan-tanpa-status dengan Kanemitsu Shingyouji meski saling menyukai. Mengidap _eating disorder_. Tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang. Perfeksionis, cenderung _one-man-show_. Sekamar dengan Takumi Hayama. Iri dengan hubungan Takumi dengan kekasihnya.**

* * *

Teruntuk Arata Misu,

Kertas itu kembali menghina

Warna merahnya terlalu mencolok untuk dilupakan

Tulisan di atasnya terlalu buruk untuk diabaikan

Sebelah matamu terlalu sakit untuk memandangnya

Anak itu kembali resisten

Uang ibumu terlalu gembira untuk melirik

Kehidupan ayahmu terlalu menarik untuk ditinggal

Kamu terlalu bosan untuk terus berulah

Pintu kamar mandi itu kembali mengejek

Kuncinya terlalu keras untuk dibuka

Posturnya terlalu besar untuk didobrak

Permukaannya terlalu dingin untuk disandari

Piring itu kembali mengolok

Makanannya terlalu banyak untuk pencernaanmu

Kegiatanmu terlalu padat untuk mengindahkannya

Tenagamu terlalu kecil untuk menikmatinya

Mobil itu kembali menjulurkan lidah

Penumpangnya terlalu banyak untuk kendaraan seperti itu

Kata-kata mereka terlalu kacau untuk dipahami

Kepulangannya terlalu larut untuk ditunggui

Guru itu kembali memutar bola matanya

Kepalamu terlalu berat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

Tugas-tugasmu terlalu banyak untuk memikirkannya

Teman-temanmu terlalu sedikit untuk mengetahuinya

Kekuasaan itu kembali menggoda

Tekadmu terlalu bulat untuk mengejarnya

Seragamnya terlalu indah untuk ditanggalkan

Urusan kami terlalu banyak untuk menanggapinya

Perut itu kembali merengek

Kamu terlalu lelah untuk sadar

Kami terlalu sibuk untuk peduli

.

.

-Junta dan Tomoko Misu-

* * *

 **Teruntuk** Arata _Misu_ ,

 **Patung es tangguh di bawah mentari**

 **Siapa yang memayungi**

 **Mati**

 _Tumpukan kertas yang menjulang_

 _Siapa yang mengambil_

 _Mati_

Ranjang yang didinginkan malam

Siapa yang peduli

Mati

 **Tanda kekuasaan yang berkilau**

 **Siapa yang mengganggu**

 **Mati**

 _Ilmu yang menuntut_

 _Siapa yang menghalangi_

 _Mati_

Sepiring makanan yang memuakkan

Siapa yang memaksa

Mati

 **Anak lelaki yang terus mengoceh**

 **Siapa yang menghentikan**

 **Mati**

 _Adik kelas yang tercinta_

 _Siapa yang mengusir_

 _Mati_

Kesetiaannya yang menghantui

Siapa yang melepaskan

Mati

 **Rasa yang membakar jiwamu**

 _Siapa yang membiarkan_

Siapa yang memberikan

 **Kehangatan yang merambat**

 _Siapa yang menggores senyum_

Siapa yang mewarna rona pipimu

 **Tahun terakhir yang hangat**

 _Siapa yang menyerahkan hatinya_

Siapa yang mendatangkan bahagia

 **hi** _du_ p

-Takumi Hayama, **Giichi Saki** , dan _Shozou Akaike_ -

* * *

Teruntuk Arata Misu,

Pada nama depanmu, kutuliskan syukurku

Kebebasanku

Dan kuperoleh kesunyianmu

Pada kekhawatiran, kubisikkan cintaku

Keinginanku

Dan kuperoleh kebekuanmu

Pada sebungkus permen, kujeritkan rasaku

Jiwaku

Dan kudapat bentakanmu

Pada secarik kertas, kuukir janjiku

Sumpahku

.

.

 **AKU MENCINTAI KAU YANG DIAM**

 **AKU MENCINTAI KAU YANG DIAM**

AKU MENCINTAI KAU YANG DIAM

AKU MENCINTAI KAU YANG DIAM

 _AKU MENCINTAI KAU YANG DIAM_

AKU MENCINTAI KAU

AKU MENCINTAI KAU

MENCINTAI KAU

MENCINTAI KAU

.

.

Dan kuperoleh punggungmu

Pada mereka, kuumumkan pikiranku

Asaku

Dan kudapat sumpahmu

Pada sehelai baju, kuberikan hatiku

Kesetiaanku

Dan kuperoleh nafsu dan cumbu

Pada malam di bulan ketujuh, kutatap cintaku

Kekasih hatiku

.

.

CINTA KAU

CINTA KAU

Cinta KAU

cinta KAU

KAU

KAU

KAu

KAu

Kau

Kau

 **kau**

kau

 _kau_

 _ka—_

.

.

Dan kumenangkan Arata Misu

-Kanemitsu Shingyouji-

(A/N: _Aku mencintai kau yang diam_ adalah milik kintsukuroi99.)


	3. Bab Kedua: Giichi dan Takumi

_Bab Kedua: Giichi dan Takumi_

* * *

 **Gi-i-chi Sa-ki (diperankan Daisuke Watanabe dalam film kedua hingga kelima seri _Takumi-kun_ ):**

 **Alias Gii. Laki-laki. Delapan belas tahun. Lahir 29 Juli. Kelas tiga SMA Shidou. Punya saudara perempuan. Teman kecil Shozou Akaike. Jatuh cinta pada Takumi Hayama sejak belia, ketika menonton resital biolaya. Pewaris perusahaan keluarga.**

* * *

Teruntuk Giichi Saki,

Hujan menghujam

Juni mengukir rasa dan asa

…ataukah seharusnya Juli?

Ah, maksudku

Saat tangismu pecah pertama kali

Kapan terakhir kau menangis?

Pikiranku tak mampu menjawab

Air mata daftar hitam untukmu

Tawamu kadang diliputi mendung

Pekerjaan orangtuamu bukan mimpimu

Kata-kata mereka ingin kau bersihkan

Keinginan mereka ingin kau abaikan

Baju-bajumu menetap di lemariku

Kau lenyap di bawah kasurku

Mata-mata tak bisa menemukanmu

Tanda tangan di atas kertas

Menyeringai

Akulah yang terpenting, ujarnya

Tangan mereka hangat tapi dingin

Mata mereka rakus

Akulah yang terutama, tawa mereka

Kau tidak pernah mengiyakan

Noda dilarang hinggap

Senyum rekat pada muka

Lelah didorong jauh dalam benak

Seperti biasa

-Shozou Akaike-

(A/N: _hujan menghujam; Juni mengukir rasa dan asa_ adalah milik Hannjo, dengan perubahan. Juni mengacu pada _June Pride_ , salah satu novel/manga dari serialnya.)

* * *

Teruntuk Giichi Saki,

Lautan tidak sebiru darahmu

Tidak ada kesalahan dalam dirimu

Kecacatan tak menyentuh tubuhmu

Ketidakadilan ada di setiap langkahmu

Harta menjadi karpet jejak kakimu

Pelayan menunggu di tiap gerakanmu

Kerikil dibuang dari garis takdirmu

Dingin lantai tak pernah dicumbu kulitmu

Lampu sorot penguntitmu

Kekayaan teman-temanmu

Bahkan hatinya ada padamu

Aku tidak suka; dan takkan suka

Namun takdir balik menyerang

Aku berkuasa dalam kegelapan

Sendirian dan berkecukupan

Tapi k-a-u-?

Bercahaya di mata semua insan

S-e-n-y-u-m-n-y-a menetap; mengiringmu

Pasang telingamu

Akan kuputar ulang benakku tentangmu

.

.

K-E-T-I-D-A-K-A-D-I-L-A-N—A-D-A—D-I—S-E-T-I-A-P—L-A-N-G-K-A-H-M-U

.

.

-Arata Misu-

* * *

Teruntuk Giichi Saki,

Satu

Dua

Hujan

Dan tangisku redam

 _"Ceritakan padaku, Takumi. Kumohon…"_

Air mengelusku

Pasti tak mudah mematikan api neraka

Tanganmu tak menyerah

Senyummu tak padam

 _"Aku kelas dua sekolah dasar..."_

Darah melumuriku

Duri memagari hati ini

Kata-katamu tak memudar

Jiwamu tak bernoda

 _"Kau tidak melawan?"_

Sentuhan menakutiku

Wajahnya mengawang di mata

Kehangatanmu tak lenyap

Ciumanmu tak berhenti

 _"Abangku adalah satu-satunya orang yang sayang padaku saat itu."_

Hujan mengingatkanku

Membuat gemetar

Matamu tak memejam

Sumpahmu tak dilanggar

 _"Apapun yang terjadi bukan, dan_ tak akan pernah _, jadi salahmu."_

Neraka memusuhiku

Sekarang gelap-dingin-tenang

Perasaanmu tak berubah

Hatimu tak goyah

 _"Naoto Hayama. Meninggal di rumah sakit jiwa tiga tahun lalu, tanggal 15 Juni… usianya sembilan belas."_

Lima belas Juni merusakku

Pusara yang menanti ibarat neraka

Jijikmu tak pernah ada

Lenganmu tak mengusir

 _"Oh, Takumi. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."_

Keinginanku mengoyakku

Menolak percaya

Asamu tak hilang

Tekadmu tak melunak

 _"Gii, tapi_ sekarang _kau tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Cinta membawa ngeri bagiku

Jatuh hati sama dengan mati

Kamar kita tidak ditinggalkan

Kau tidak pergi

 _"…Takumi, aku tetap—_ **tetap** — _dan akan_ **selalu** _mencintaimu."_

Satu

Dua

Hujan

Dan tangisku redam

-Takumi Hayama-

(A/N: _satu dua hujan dan tangisku redam_ adalah milik Nairel Raslain, dengan perubahan.

Puisi ini juga terhubung dengan puisi Takumi untuk Naoto.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ta-ku-mi Ha-ya-ma (diperankan Kyousuke Hamao dalam film kedua hingga kelima seri _Takumi-kun_ ):**

 **Laki-laki. Delapan belas tahun. Putra bungsu keluarga Hayama. Lahir 18 Februari. Kelas tiga SMA Shidou. Dekat dengan Kanemitsu Shingyouji. Teman sekamar Arata Misu. Korban pemerkosaan sejak kecil. Fobia sentuhan. Akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Giichi Saki.**

* * *

Teruntuk Takumi Hayama,

Putih mengisi mataku

p

U

T

I

H

Menari

Mengejek

Melarangku tidur

Aku diam

Mengenang

Merasa

Menanti entah siapa

Barangkali bulan

Yang menggantung jauh dari jangkauan

Atau

Barangkali _**dirimu**_

 **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu

 **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu

 **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_

dirimu **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu

 **dirimu** _dirimu_ dirimu

 **dirimu** _dirimu_

dirimu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

A

K

—

Aku ingat rasaku padamu

Sayangku luar biasa

Aku berbuat salah padamu

Kupinta maafmu untukku

Hanya saja…

T-A-K-U—namamu siapa, ya?

.

.

-Naoto Hayama-

(A/N: _aku diam mengenang merasa menanti entah siapa, barangkali bulan yang menggantung jauh dari jangkauan_ adalah milik Hannjo, dengan perubahan.

Naoto, selain sakit-sakitan secara fisik, juga memiliki gangguan jiwa. Dia meninggal di tengah hutan dekat tempatnya dirawat, karena terkena komplikasi pneumonia/lemah jantung akibat jalan-jalan di bawah hujan lebat tanpa pakai apa-apa kecuali piama. Di antara delusinya, dia mencari-cari Takumi saat itu, ingin minta maaf atas perbuatannya saat mereka masih kecil.)

* * *

Teruntuk Tak _umi Hayama_ ,

 _Terima kasih_

 _Atas jam-jam malam_

 _Yang melarang mata memejam_

 _Untuk bertukar ketakutan_

 _Terima kasih_

Atas kesabaran yang tak terbatas

 _Yang memberi kesempatan_

Untuk kata-kata saling mengisi

Terima kasih

Atas kekuatan

Yang membuat kaki tetap tegak

Untuk membulatkan tekad

 _Terima kasih_

 _Atas contoh sempurna_

 _Yang membangunkan_

 _Untuk melihat hati sendiri_

 _Terima kasih_

Atas semuanya

 _Yang menunjukkan cahaya_

Untuk mencerahkan birunya Shidou

-Kanemitsu Shingyouji dan _Arata Misu_ -

* * *

Teruntuk Takumi Hayama,

Malam tak pernah mati

Gelap

Gelap

Lantas kau terjerembab

Sebab cahaya enggan menghampiri

Hati tak pernah tak dipagari

Sakit

Sakit

Lantas kau terluka

Sebab berani enggan mendatangi

Tangan tak pernah berhenti

Panas

Panas

Lantas kau tersentak

Sebab takut enggan pergi

Mimpi tak pernah menenangkan

Takut

Takut

Lantas kau terjaga

Sebab dia enggan meninggalkan

Mata tak pernah terpejam

Bingung

Bingung

Lantas kau terperangah

Sebab _Saki-kun_ enggan berdiam

Kata-kata tak pernah siesta

Hangat

Hangat

Lantas kau meratap

Sebab _Gii_ enggan berdusta

Cinta tak pernah salah

Bahagia

Bahagia

Lantas kau ak-hir-nya tersenyum

Sebab _kita_ enggan menyerah

-Giichi Saki-

(A/N: _Malam tak pernah mati, gelap, gelap, lantas kau terjerembab, sebab cahaya enggan menghampiri_ adalah milik Hannjo, dengan perubahan. Awalnya mau kubuat serupa dengan puisi Gii untuk Naoto, tapi kurang pas. Jadinya dibuat dengan pola yang sama dengan bait pertama.

Epilog setelah ini. _Hope you enjoyed_!)


	4. Epilog: Shozou

_Epilog: Shozou_

* * *

 **Sho-zou A-ka-i-ke (diperankan Yukihiro Takiguchi dalam semua film seri _Takumi-kun_ ):**

 **Laki-laki. Delapan belas tahun. Kelas tiga SMA Shidou. Ketua Komite Kedispilinan. Sangat serius, tapi punya kecenderungan bertingkah keibuan. Suka memasak. Sahabat Giichi Saki sejak kecil. Lumayan dekat dengan Takumi Hayama. Piatu. Hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang pelupa dan nyentrik.**

* * *

Teruntuk Shozou Akaike,

Mana jamku?

Mana surat-suratku?

Ada yang lihat?

Surat cinta ini dikirim dari surga

Untuk putra kecilku satu-satunya

Dengan hati sehangat mentari

Dan senyum semanis gulali

Mana celanaku?

Mana tasku?

Ada yang lihat?

Tampak tanganmu mengolah pangan

Piawai menjamu siapa saja

Kesopanan melekat pada dirimu

Gadis-gadis mengekor tanpa ragu

Mana kertas-kertasku?

Mana dompetku?

Ada yang lihat?

Doaku untukmu

Adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira

Dan kehidupan yang takkan terlupa

Dengan atau tanpa kami di sisimu

Mana kemejaku?

Mana sisirku?

Ada yang lihat?

Ayahmu pria yang menarik

Dengan beberapa lubang di otaknya

Pesanku untukmu

Jagalah dia selalu

Mana bukuku?

Mana sepatuku?

Ada yang lihat?

-Ryotaro dan Hanako Akaike-

* * *

Teruntuk Shozou Akaike,

Dalam selembar syukur

Kugambarkan dirimu

Neraka tak seketika lenyap

Ketika kau menjulang di hadapan

 _…tapi toh ia agak padam sedikit_

Kau bukan Gii

Kau tidak membanjiri cinta

Kau bukan Misu-kun

Kau tidak memasang tembok

Kau bukan Shingyouji-kun

Kau tidak senaif itu

Kau Akaike-kun

Kau mengawasi dari jauh

Kau membantu dalam diam

Kau menanam rasio

Kau menjaga diri

Aku Takumi-kun

Aku mengawasi dari jauh

Aku kesakitan dalam diam

Aku membutuhkan rasio

Aku memagari diri

Dalam selembar syukur

Kugambarkan dirimu

.

.

Lalu kutemukan secercah diriku

.

.

-Takumi Hayama-

(A/N: _Dalam selembar syukur kugambarkan dirimu_ terinspirasi dari _prompt_ milik takanashi misaki. Akaike adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukan Takumi seperti dia memperlakukan anak lain: dingin dan cenderung cuek, kontras dengan Gii atau Shingyouji. _Headcanon_ -ku adalah Takumi malah bersyukur karena perlakuannya, dan akhirnya mereka semakin dekat setelah Takumi berpacaran dengan Gii.)

* * *

Teruntuk Shozou Akaike,

Kuminta satu hal

Coba putar masa kecilmu

Hari ini saja

Sudah?

Kaki kecil kita menjejak rumput dingin

Matahari bahkan belum terjaga

Teriakan panik pelayan

Menggema di telinga yang tak peduli

Lampu tak lagi bekerja

Kelamnya dini hari tak terasa

Ketika makanan hasil tanganmu

Terkecap di lidah yang rakus namun gembira

Tak terasa, ya?

Tahun-tahun beterbangan

Seragam biru sudah dikenakan

Cinta pertama sudah kutemukan

Takdir sudah kurasakan

Eh

Hari ini, kita lulus

Terpisah juga— **akhirnya** , kata mereka

Universitas 'kan membelah kita

Setelah sekian lama, kata mereka

Aku tak suka mendengarnya

Sedih?

Aku tak perlu bilang

Kau tentu tahu aku menangis tadi

Siapa yang tidak?

Kita terenggut dari indahnya Shidou!

Jangan tertawa!

Meski air mata merebak

Kau tentu tahu aku bahagia

Takumi terasa hangat di sampingku

Rasa terima kasihnya untukmu terasa sampai kemari

Teruntuk dirimu, dirimu

Jiwa ini bersuka

Aku bahagia, Shozou

Kuharap dirimu juga demikian

Demi darahku

kita akan tetap bersahabat

Bahkan hingga kehidupan selanjutnya

Selamat berjuang, teman kecilku

Jangan lupa bahagia

.

.

.

Oh, ya

Kalau ditulisnya begini

Bisa dihitung puisi, kan?

-Giichi Saki-

(A/N: _Teruntuk dirimu, dirimu; jiwa ini bersuka_ adalah milik Nairel Raslain, dengan perubahan. Puisi ini ditulis pada hari kelulusan, antara serius/bercandanya Gii.)

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Kalau aku bilang aku buat ini sambil nonton 50% Off dan dengerin Ms. New Booty, apa ada yang percaya? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya sih. Dan _formatting_ dalam puisi ini sebenarnya jauh lebih bagus di Microsoft Word, namun apa boleh buat bentuk _formatting_ FFN seperti ini :'D

Ternyata bikin puisi asyik juga ya. Nilai Bahasa Indonesia-ku payah di sini, jadi nggak pernah buat selain untuk keperluan kelas.

Bagian Epilog (Shozou) yang lebih riang sebenarnya ditulis untuk mengimbangi suramnya puisi-puisi sebelumnya. Sebagian besar dari fic ini adalah AU, ya. Sebenarnya masih kurang Toshihisa Katakura, Sachi Inoue, Izumi Takabayashi, dan Michio Yoshizawa. Yah, mungkin lain kali.

Hope you enjoyed! See you in another story!

Love,

Seer M. Anno


End file.
